


Unnecessary Questions

by softintelligence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t even a question, that they were and had been living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/gifts).



> for one of my dearest friends and roommate!! Happy birthday and sorry it's a month overdue... I will shower you with more gifts to make up for it!

It wasn’t even a question, that they were and had been living together.

At the coffee shop they had all agreed to meet at, Alit’s first question had been, “Where are you guys living now?” and Durbe had simply replied, “I’ve had a space rented for us for a while now.” ‘Us’ being Mizael and Durbe, as though it were the simplest thing. As Mizael felt his lungs grow heavy in his human body, he wondered if there was something wrong with Durbe. Mizael observed him from the corner of his eyes, watching as Alit and Gilag both bombarded Durbe with questions as to where, what address, was it in a good neighborhood, could they visit. Of course, Durbe answered quickly, succinctly, and with little to no hesitation. 

Mizael felt his heartbeat pick up the more Alit and Gilag talked, and finally he roared, “Quiet, imbeciles!” Alit and Gilag looked taken aback, but so did everyone else in the establishment. Mizael picked up his cup of tea, taking a long sip. 

Finally, Alit laughed. “Aaaa, are you embarrassed by your married life?”

Mizael narrowed his eyes, his face going hot, and he turned his head. “None of your business,” Mizael said, and stood, making to leave. “Durbe, let’s go.” 

Durbe smiled and adjusted his glasses. “Mizael… There’s no need to yell at them. We were all comrades. Sit down.”

Mizael sat down and sighed. “Durbe…”

“C’mon,” Alit said. “We’re friends, right?”

Friends? Mizael snorted. “Friends…” Was there really such a concept for him, who had once been a Barian… But he, too, had been human once. Mizael thought of Jinlong. He had once scorned him. How could he, the great Mizael, Barian lord, have created any kind of bond. 

But then … 

“We’re friends,” Gilag said. “We fought together.”

Friends… 

Mizael looked at Alit, Gilag, and Durbe, one by one. Both Gilag and Alit both considered him their “friend.” And it was true, they had fought together, in the same fashion that Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito, and even Kamishiro Ryouga had fought together, before Kamishiro Ryouga had discovered he was, in actuality, Nasch. 

“I suppose,” Mizael said, slowly, “that we are friends.”

Durbe looked at him, intensely, like he was studying something, and Mizael felt his own face grow hot. This body--there was something wrong with this body. 

“Well,” Alit said, “I guess since we know where you’re living … we can go home! We’ll see you guys later … don’t work too hard, Mizael!”

Work too hard at--what?

Mizael gritted his teeth and looked away from Alit and Gilag as they got up and left, bumbling outside, Alit yelling about boxing and Gilag nodding along boisterously, as boisterously as one could nod about boxing. Something about a match tonight. Mizael sighed. Alit and Gilag had such … crass interests.

“Let’s go home,” Durbe said, standing up. He held out his hand to Mizael, and Mizael looked at it before gently placing his hand on top of Durbe’s. 

It was strange. Durbe’s hand was warm as they walked back to the apartment. Had Durbe always been so warm … they had never really touched before, not for this long. Mizael watched Durbe, as he always had, openly staring at Durbe’s face. Mizael had always preferred Durbe’s Barian form, where facial features didn’t distract from Durbe’s eyes. But even he could see some merit in the slope of Durbe’s nose and the way his glasses rested on his face. And the way his hair could fall into separate pieces, into his eyes--

Mizael was reaching out to brush some of Durbe’s hair out of his face before he realized what he was doing, and Durbe turned toward him, in midstep, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Mizael,” Durbe said, stopping.

Mizael stared down at Durbe. Formidable Barian leader. Well, at least--as Mizael always thought. But Durbe had always been chasing a different dream, with Nasch, and …

“Durbe,” Mizael said. “You could have gone with N--Ryo--Shark. But.”

Durbe raised an eyebrow. He squeezed Mizael’s hand. For what purpose, Mizael didn’t know, but he felt his heart speed up a little. Seriously. Humans. But then--he was human, too, really, at the core of it all, and …

Durbe looked forward and began walking again. “Was there ever any question, Mizael?”

It was so soft Mizael almost missed it. He wanted to ask Durbe to repeat himself, but …

No.

At that moment, Mizael made up his mind. He gripped Durbe’s hand as tightly as he could and dragged them both back to the apartment, fumbling with the keys as Durbe said his name, confused, and once they were inside, Mizael locked the door behind them and said, confidently, “Durbe.”

“Mizael,” Durbe said, breathing a little hard. “What’s wrong--?”

“I,” Mizael said, and then lost his nerve. He wasn’t a Barian anymore. Or he was, but, he was also a human, and that meant--what, being like Kaito, or Shark, or Yuma … But had any of them been that different all along, when Yuma and Shark and Kaito had people they considered precious to them, just as Mizael had considered the person he had always followed as precious to him as the world he had once lived in …

“Mizael,” Durbe said, again, calmer this time. “If this is about earlier, then, I just want you to know--”

“Wait,” Mizael said. “Let me talk.” Durbe didn’t say anything, so Mizael continued. “I. All of this.” He looked around the house, well-furnished with the dirty dishes still in the sink from the morning and Durbe’s coat over one of the couches. “I. Have always thought of you … as much more than a friend.”

Durbe had been looking at him this whole time, but now, it was a bit different, it almost felt like Durbe was looking _into_ him. 

Mizael frowned, inadvertently, and closed his eyes against Durbe’s gaze. “To me,” he continued, “you are … the only star.”

There was a long silence. Mizael opened his eyes to look at Durbe. 

Durbe was covering his mouth, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Wh-what?” Mizael said, his face heating up.

Durbe dropped his hand. He was laughing at him! How dare he! “You read that in one of your novels, didn’t you,” he said, holding onto his stomach. 

Mizael was not pouting. He would not. A Dragon master would not make such an undignified face. “They are works of literature,” he said, staring down at his arms. “I thought you would understand.”

Durbe sobered up a little, his face becoming solemn once more. “Mizael,” he said. “There’s a reason why I chose to stay and live with you, instead of Nasch or the others.”

“Of course,” Mizael said. “You don’t do anything without reason.”

Durbe nodded. “Of course, you would know that much…” He stepped toward Mizael and took his glasses off. Mizael made a startled noise, but he didn’t move, and Durbe leaned up to kiss him. 

Mizael froze, his back stiff. His whole body felt warm. 

Durbe pulled away and smiled. “But you don’t know everything--because I, too, have always thought of you as much more than a friend.”

Oh.

“I see,” Mizael said. His lips were slightly wet from Durbe’s mouth on his.

Durbe smiled, earnestly, something that wouldn’t have been possible in their Barian forms. Mizael looked away, but he felt his lips turn up just the slightest bit. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Mizael said. “There really never was a question.” And he stepped forward and leaned down to kiss Durbe once more.


End file.
